Most motor vehicles in use today have some type of bumper or fascia mounted to the front end and rear end of the vehicle. Current designs for most bumpers have some sort of device or component which is used for absorbing energy during a collision. This reduces the amount of energy transferred to the occupants of the vehicle.
However, components used for absorbing energy during a collision of most current designs are made of metal, which is costly to manufacture. Accordingly, there exists a need for a bumper which includes a component able to absorb energy during a vehicle collision, with the component being made of a composite material.